¡Maldito vestido negro!
by SamiiKeller
Summary: "—¡Duncan! Gwen me estaba llamando, el sonido de mi nombre saliendo de su boca me hizo recordar todas esas veces que entre mis negras sábanas y un poco de música rock yo la tomaba. Mi nombre salía como un gemido cada vez que entraba más en ella y yo... Mierda, ahora tengo una erección." Duncan saldria lastimado, pero, joder... ese maldito vestido negro lo estaba matando.


Suspiro mientras veía a Gwen, ella se veía jodidamente hermosa con ese vestido negro, sus pequeños senos resaltaban y yo, ah, sólo quería poder tocarlos.  
No, no era pura lujuria, yo realmente estaba enamorada de ella. Su manera de mirar, su sonrisa, y ese cabello turquesa me arrullaban antes de dormir.  
— ¿Apoco esta fiesta no es lo mejor? —grito Owen levantando las manos.  
Todos gritaron con el. Era una fiesta, la primera generación de TDI se había juntado para conmemorar los 5 años de su estreno. Todos se veían más grandes, incluso Harold tenía barba. Heather se veía muy bien, pero su actitud de perra sólo había empeorado.  
Gwen, Gwen estaba ahí agarrando la mano del idiota de Trent. El traía esa guitarra pegada a la espalda, Dios mío, ¿Apoco también entraba al baño con ella? Charlatán.  
Debo admitir que se veía bien, digo, por algo era la pareja de Gwen... Y eso era lo que más me dolía.  
—¡Duncan!  
Gwen me estaba llamando, el sonido de mi nombre saliendo de su boca me hizo recordar todas esas veces que entre mis negras sábanas y un poco de música rock yo la tomaba. Mi nombre salía como un gemido cada vez que entraba más en ella y yo... Mierda, ahora tengo una erección.  
—Hola dulzura.  
Ella me sonrió sonrojada.  
— Tengo que pedirte algo.  
Mi corazón latió rápidamente.  
— Claro, lo que necesites.  
—Ven.  
Tomó mi mano y me llevo a un lugar un poco solitario, yo no sabía que esperar.  
—Oye...  
Ella camino delante de mi. Contorneaba sus caderas de una manera mortal. Ella sabía que yo estaba mirando su trasero, sabía que me mataba.  
—Trent y yo tenemos una idea en mente... Bueno, más que nada yo—dijo mientras se volteaba a verme, tomando mis manos. Cuando hizo eso yo la solté— ¿Qué pasa?  
¿Es que acaso me creía idiota? Como no me pude haber fijado en ese anillo. No era cualquiera, era uno de compromiso.  
—¿Te vas a casar... ¡Con el?!  
Ella me sonrió encantada, pero luego se dio cuenta del odio en mi mirada.  
—¿Cuándo paso esto?  
Odie el tono débil en mi voz. Ella se mordió el labio y me miro un poco nerviosa.  
— Hace unos meses, no importa. Lo que te quería pedir era algo realmente importante.  
Yo mire sus hermosos ojos directamente, un poco enojado.  
—¿Que me querías pedir? ¿Qué sea el padrino de bodas? —pregunte exaltado, sólo a ella se le ocurre.  
— Dun...  
—...el testigo frente a la iglesia?  
—Duncan...  
—... el padrino de sus hijos?—exploté.  
—¡Queremos tener un trío contigo!  
Yo me quede perplejo, ¿qué mierda acabo de oír?  
—¿Qué?  
—Mira, antes de que Trent y yo seamos esposos y no podamos hacer esas cosas porque... Ya sabes, reglas de la iglesia y la sociedad, nosotros queremos intentarlo. Yo realmente tengo muchas ganas de volver a estar contigo—esto último me lo susurro tan deliciosamente.  
—¿Entonces porque estás con el? Porque no simplemente vas a mi casa y me pides que te follé como en los viejos tiempos.  
—¡Porque estoy enamorada!  
Crash.  
—¿y antes no lo estabas de mi?  
—Claro que si Duncan, tu sabias que yo te amaba más que a mi colección de discos de Los Beatles.  
— ¿Entonces porque me dejaste?  
Ella se dejo caer en el suelo con la cabeza oculta entre sus rodillas. Maldito vestido negro, malditas panties de encaje.  
—Duncan ya hablamos de esto, no me hagas repetírtelo.  
Yo me hinqué enfrente de ella y tome sus manos, ignorando de nuevo aquel estúpido anillo, el cual me separaba un poco más de ella.  
—¿Cómo puedes creer que diré que si? Sabes los mucho que me duele verlos agarrados de la mano, ¡ahora imaginate como será verlo acariciarte y besarte como yo alguna vez lo hice!  
—Yo... Duncan —me abrazo, su pequeño cuerpo era tan fácil de abrazar— Quiero poder estar contigo sin dañar a Trent...  
—¿Y que hay sobre el daño que me haces a mi?  
Ella me abrazo más fuerte.  
—Bésame.  
—Estas comprometida.  
—Si Marilyn Monroe podía follarse a hombres mientras estaba casada, ¿porque yo no?  
—Porque amas a Trent.  
—A ti te deseo—de alguna manera término enredado sus piernas en mi cintura, su pequeño vestido me dejo ver sus blancas piernas.  
—Joder, Gwen.  
—Acéptalo, porfavor.  
Mire sus oscuros ojos, profundos e hipnotizantes.  
— Lo haré.  
Ella sonrió encantada.  
—¡Oh Duncan, gracias gracias gracias!  
Me beso los labios rápidamente y se paró enfrente de mi. Mi cabeza quedaba justo enfrente de su bajo vientre y le si un pequeño beso.  
—Te espera... Te espero en el hotel Claudwines, el Lunes a las 8:00. Habitación 696.  
Ella se fue, yo me quede como estúpido viendo su hermosa figura irse.  
Iba a hacer el amor con ella.  
No, iba a follar con ella... y su prometido.


End file.
